1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hinge module and a portable electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a hinge module for connecting two modules and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As market competition is intensified, the production capacity of electronic product has become a critical issue to every manufacturer. In general, the production capacity can be increased through the increase in manpower, production equipment or yield rate. Alternatively, the production capacity of electronic product can be increased by simplifying the processes of assembling the electronic products as to further reduce production hours. Let the notebook computer be taken as an example. A notebook computer is composed of many components, and most of the components are assembled together through screws. The assembly process of notebook computer includes several steps such as picking up elements, preparing locking tools, and locking elements. Due to the preparation of the locking tool and the locking elements and the storage of various locking elements, the assembly of notebook computer is time consuming and requires considerable manpower and costs. Therefore, how to simplify the assembly process of notebook computer so as to correspondingly increase the production capacity has become a prominent task for the industries.